This invention relates to re-synchronization of transcripts and media.
Many types of media include an audio recording which includes speech. For example, video media generally includes both a video recording and an audio recording which includes speech. In some examples, a transcript of the speech included in an audio recording is also included with the media. Such a transcript can be searched for keywords in order to determine a temporal location of an utterance in the audio recording of the media. The transcripts may also be used to overlay a closed captioned version of an audio recording onto a video recording of a video recording (e.g., a recording of a news program).
It is common for users of media editing software to modify media, including an audio recording (e.g., by removing sections of the audio recording) without taking care to also modify the transcription of the media.